1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bi-directional converter between pressure and rotational force applicable to a turbine, a pump, an engine, and flow measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art apparatus of pressure and rotational force including rotation members to be engaged, none of such a related art apparatus is capable of bi-directionally converting the pressure and the rotational force at all rotation angles by a pair of rotation members.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-84161    Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Registration Application No. 62-76202    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-135417    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application No. H8-112958
The present invention is to provide an apparatus bi-directionally converting pressure and rotational force at all of rotation angles, in conversion of pressure difference into rotational force and the rotational force into the pressure difference by enclosed space formed by engagement of the rotation members adjacent to each other, with a simple structure having a small number of malfunction elements.